B R O U I L L A R D
by tmarionlie
Summary: Sehun adalah suami yang bertanggung jawab, tapi jangan anggap jika Sehun adalah suami yang setia. Sehun bahkan tega membiarkan Luhan terkurung api demi selingkuhannya. [HunHan]


**BROUILLARD**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Tragedy & Angst **

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All Sehun PoV~***~**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada lagi cahaya, tak ada lagi binar ceria. Kini yang ada pada sepasang mata rusa itu hanya keputus asaan. Setiap aku melihat matanya, hanya ada bayangan gelap di dalamnya. Semua cahayanya hilang setelah musibah malam itu. Ada kabut yang merayap pada sepasang matanya, lalu memilih diam di dalamnya hingga mata itu tak lagi bersinar cerah. Puing-puing dan retakan-retakan kenangan pahit bersatu di dalam mata itu.

Berserpih.

Berserakan.

Aku ingin tau apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Aku mencoba memahami perasaannya lebih dalam. Aku tak tau mengapa segala hal menjadi teramat sulit seperti ini, tapi dia tak pernah membiarkanku mendekat padanya lagi. Semenjak musibah malam itu. Segala beban dan rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku, meneror bagaikan hantu. Aku bersalah. Aku buruk. Aku yang meninggalkannya sendirian ketika malam laknat itu datang. Aku tak berada di sisinya ketika dia membutuhkanku. Aku monster. Aku tak pantas untuknya, tapi dia memposisikan dirinya pada keadaan sebaliknya. Dia merasa rendah diri, dia merasa dirinya memiliki banyak cela. Padahal demi Tuhan, akulah yang bukan manusia dalam hal ini. Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Tengah malam yang senyap, aku membuka mataku dari kepura-puraan yang telah berjalan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Leherku berputar sedikit, menoleh ke samping kanan. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah lengkungan punggung sempit milik rekan hidupku, Luhan. Punggung telanjang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit putih yang sehalus sutera. Kuraba sekilas lengkungan punggungnya, lalu kurapatkan tubuhku. Kukecup satu kali tengkuk pria cantikku hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Jantungku berdebar, takut dia terbangun. Aku tak ingin dia terbangun, karena jika dia terjaga, semua kepura-puraanku sejak tadi hanya akan menjadi sia-sia._

_Aku adalah seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab, namun jangan anggap aku adalah suami yang setia. Empat tahun aku menikah dengan Luhan, sungguh karena aku mencintainya. Namun entah mengapa, perasaan aneh datang merayapi setiap aliran darah dan jantung ketika aku bertemu kembali dengan Yoona, gadis cantik cinta pertamaku semasa aku duduk di sekolah menengah. Kami bertemu tanpa sengaja. Aku juga tak tau apa diriku. Aku seorang biseksual. Aku bisa berkencan dengan gadis maupun pria, asal aku menyukainya. Karena itu aku menikahi Luhan, berdasarkan cinta. Kenakalanku sebagai pria tak berhenti meski aku telah menikahi pria cantik dan baik itu. Aku masih belum puas menikmati masa mudaku. Entahlah…aku memang sedikit gila._

_Sudah tiga minggu belakangan aku selalu menemui Yoona diam-diam. Gadis itu telah bertunangan, namun dia tak menolakku. Kau pasti tau jika cinta pertama itu akan selalu membekas dalam ingatan bahkan hingga kau tua. Aku juga tak berharap aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya seperti ini, namun pertemuan kami tak ingin kugunakan hanya untuk kesia-siaan. Aku merindukan gadis itu, dan diapun mengungkapkan hal yang sama._

_Dalam apartemen tertutup dan remang-remang aku memeluk tubuh ramping Yoona. Kukecupi wajahnya untuk melepaskan kerinduanku. Dia juga bergelayut manja pada tubuhku, memberi kehangatan yang sebenarnya selalu kudapatkan dari rekan hidupku. Tapi itulah pria. Jiwa pria identik dengan serakah._

"_Pengantinmu sudah tidur?" suara lembut Yoona menyapa halus ke telingaku, lalu bibirnya menyentuh cuping telinga, kemudian menjalar pada batang leherku._

"_Ya…kalau dia belum tidur, mana mungkin aku bisa menemuimu seperti sekarang" kataku dengan senyuman genit ala pria dewasa._

_Gadis itu mencubit pinggangku, lalu membawa diriku kearah kamarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah kami menghabiskan malam ini dengan peluh gairah? Oh, otakku berkabut. Angan-anganku menghitam dalam kegelapan. Tapi segala hal melenceng dari rencana ketika dering ponsel mengganggu romantisme yang kuciptakan bersama Yoona. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat nama pengantin cantikku berkedap-kedip pada layar ponsel, membuat jari-jari laknatku menekan tombol tolak untuk membungkam nada dering ponselku sendiri. Beberapa kali aku menolak panggilan, hingga akhirnya aku lelah dan berniat menerima panggilan Luhan, mungkin aku bisa memberikan alasan nanti supaya dia tak curiga. Namun sialnya…_

_~Sehunnie….api!...Tolong aku, aku terkurung api!~ jeritnya memilukan dari seberang sana._

_Bagaikan terjatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kilometer, jantungku berdebam keras sampai nyawaku seperti hendak tercabut sampai akar-akarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang tadi kucumbui, aku berlari keluar lalu memacu mobilku seperti orang kesetanan menuju apartemen kami. Tapi sialnya, pengantinku sudah tak sadarkan diri. Api mengurung tubuhnya dan membakar sebagian besar kulit punggungnya. Untung saja orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal kami menyelamatkannya, hingga hidupnya tak terenggut meskipun sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka bakar di sana-sini. _

_Airmataku jatuh ketika aku melihat bagaimana kondisi pria cantik itu ketika dia berjuang melawan rasa panas yang membakar kulitnya di rumah sakit sampai tiga minggu lamanya. Luhan adalah pria kecil yang manja. Dia menangis sepanjang waktu, membuat hatiku teriris pilu. Aku bodoh, aku tolol. Jika saja aku tak meninggalkannya, aku pasti bisa melindunginya. Aku suami yang tak berguna._

_Luka bakar yang dia dapatkan dari musibah itu meninggalkan bekas yang sangat lebar. Hampir seluruh punggungnya yang dulu mulus, kini telah cacat dengan kulit yang tumpang tindih karena hancur. Beberapa bulan Luhan tidur tengkurap, lalu akan mengeluh nyeri tulang dan akan merengek padaku ketika dia bangun dipagi harinya. Pria kecilku itu pasti lelah. _

_Segala awal buruk pasti akan diikuti oleh keburukan-keburukan lain dibelakangnya. Yoona, gadis selingkuhan yang kupuja-puja, melepaskan topeng hitamnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk hanya setia pada Luhan, ingin merubah diriku menjadi suami yang lebih baik. Dia datang dengan benih di dalam perutnya, yang aku yakin jika itu bukanlah milikku karena aku tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar cium dan peluk, memaksaku mengakui jika benih itu adalah hasil perbuatanku. Dengan gamblang dia menjabarkan setiap detil perselingkuhan kami pada Luhan, dan mengatakan dengan kejamnya kebenaran yang terjadi pada malam itu, dimana kami sedang asyik bermesraan sementara Luhan terkurung api di dalam apartemen kami. _

"_Se-Sehun….K-kau menghianatiku lagi? Kau mengulanginya lagi? Kau membiarkanku terkurung api karena dia?" kata Luhan saat itu, dengan buliran air mata kecewanya._

_Sejak saat itu Luhan menjadi beku. Rengekan paginya hilang. Rintihan ketika dia merasakan nyeri-nyeri menyerang kulitnya juga sirna. Dia tak lagi mau menatapku. Sesekali aku memergokinya menangis sendirian, namun bukan karena mengeluhkan nyeri tubuhnya, melainkan nyeri di hatinya._

"_Aku buruk…aku jelek…pantas saja Sehun berkali-kali menghianatiku…"_

_Tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak rasa sesal yang kurasakan setiap aku mendengar bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ini kesalahanku. Aku bukanlah manusia. _

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Lu…ayo tidur, ini sudah tengah malam" bujukku pada Luhan, tapi dia hanya diam, berdiri tegak, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding kaca tembus pandang, menatap lurus pada gumpalan awan-awan yang tergantung di langit.

Kubelai kepalanya, dia hanya diam.

"Luhan…ayo tidur" ajakku lagi.

"Pergi" katanya dingin.

Selanjutnya aku hanya diam, lalu ikut berdiri disisinya, memperhatikan awan-awan yang menggulung hitam di langit, menciptakan pola-pola abstrak yang tampak samar karena pekatnya malam itu. Kulirik wajahnya, masih cantik. Untung saja wajahnya tak ikut terbakar pada malam naas itu.

"Luhan….apa yang kau lihat?" kataku, mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Dia tak menjawab.

"Apa kau sangat suka melihat awan-awan yang membosankan itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Jangan perdulikan aku. Pergi!" usirnya lagi.

Aku mendesah satu kali, aku sudah jengah dengan keadaan ini. Kuputar posisi tubuhku, menghadap kearahnya. Kupaksa dia agar mau menatapku juga.

"Cukup Luhan, kumohon"

Dia hanya diam. Matanya terlihat kelam, tanpa binar kehidupan lagi.

"Aku muak" desisnya pelan.

"Aku salah, maafkan aku…"kataku putus asa.

Luhan tertawa sinis, lalu mendengus pelan. Disentakkannya tanganku dengan kasar, lalu dia berjalan lambat dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang kearah ranjang. Kutatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan perih, lalu ku susul dia dan ikut naik ke ranjang kami.

Seperti biasa, dia memunggungiku. Biasanya aku hanya akan menatap pungungnya dalam diam, namun kali ini aku tak mau lagi menjadi seorang pengecut. Kurapatkan dadaku pada punggungnya. Kupeluk perutnya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku…aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji"

"…."

"Aku tau kau sangat membenciku, tapi kau masih mencintaiku kan Lu?"

Dia mendengus satu kali.

"Haruskah kita bercerai, Sehun?"

Kueratkan lebih dalam pelukanku pada perutnya, dan kusembunyikan wajahku pada lekukan lehernya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu, kumohon" kataku memelas.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik Sehuna…" katanya kepayahan.

Dia mulai terisak.

"Aku jelek, aku buruk…karena itu kau selingkuh kan? Bukan hanya satu kali, tapi berkali-kali" 

"Maafkan aku" kataku cepat. Aku menyesal, sungguh.

"Aku cacat"

"Tidak Lu….sudahlah…."

"Aku pincang, aku jelek"

"Tidak….kau sempurna, kau cantik…" kataku semakin putus asa.

"Aku ingin bercerai….aku tak pantas untukmu Sehun….kau berhak mendapat pendamping hidup yang lebih baik…"katanya lagi.

Aku mencelos. Aku yang salah, kenapa jadi dia yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan?

Sial!

Aku tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi saat ini. Aku hanya akan menunjukkan cintaku yang begitu besar padanya, hanya dengan perbuatan. Aku mencintainya, aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Kuelus pundaknya satu kali, lalu kuraba kancing-kancing bajunya. Kusibakkan kemeja Luhan lebar-lebar, hingga dapat kulihat jelas bekas luka itu. Luhan terlihat tak nyaman dan resah. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kemejanya sendiri, menariknya dari cengkramanku, namun aku menahannya.

"Sehun…jangan melihatnya" katanya gusar.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kukecup punggungnya yang tak rata. Luhan membeku. Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti total. Dia hanya mematung saat aku mengecupi punggung cacatnya berulang kali di berbagai tempat.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan…." Kataku tulus.

Dia terdiam, lalu berbalik. Ditatapnya mataku dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku membencimu" katanya singkat.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Luhan membenciku, aku pantas mendapatkannya.

"Haruskah aku mati agar kau berhenti membenciku?"

Luhan menaikkan salah satu bibirnya, tersenyum miring.

"Walaupun kau mati, aku akan tetap membencimu. Kau menyakitiku" katanya, kemudian kembali berbalik lagi, memunggungiku.

Aku tercenung dalam. Hatiku sakit mendengar pengakuannya. Sedalam itukah sakit yang kutorehkan pada hatinya?

Kabut hitam merayap kedalam otakku, lalu berdiam disana. Aku tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi karena kabut hitam itu semakin menggelap. Kudengar nafas Luhan yang teratur, dia pasti sudah pulas tertidur. Kubalikkan punggungnya agar aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya. Wajahnya terlihat damai, dengan kulit putih yang bersinar karena tersiram bias cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Bulu-bulu halus pada wajahnya terlihat bercahaya. Pria ini memang cantik, terlalu cantik dan tak pantas bersanding dengan seseorang yang buruk sepertiku. Luhan berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Kuangkat tanganku, mengarahkan dua jariku pada permukaan kulit wajahnya. Kuraba keningnya, pipi, hingga ke lehernya. Aku merunduk, mengecup bibirnya satu kali, dalam dan lama. Seluruh penyesalan kulepaskan disana. Kubiarkan airmataku jatuh pada kulit wajahnya, untung dia tak terbangun. Dia pasti lelah. _Dia pasti lelah hidup denganku_. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Detik-detik yang berjalan menambah gelapnya kabut yang hinggap dalam kepalaku. Aku putus asa. Aku menyesal.

Kubawa tubuhku menuju jendela kaca lebar di sebelah Barat kamar kami. Kubuka jendela yang lebih mirip seperti pintu kaca itu, lalu kubawa diriku keluar. Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat tulangku langsung ngilu, gigiku bergemeletuk menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk sampai ke serat-serat tulang. Seluruh tubuhku terasa amat lemas, hatiku juga. Mataku nyalang menatap pemandangan kota yang tampak tak jelas karena rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Kemejaku basah, tubuhku telah kuyup, tapi aku masih berdiam disini.

Aku melangkah maju, merapat pada pembatas balkon. Satu kakiku kubawa naik ke tepian pembatas, diikuti satu kaki lainnya. Sejenak, pergumulan terjadi pada bathinku.

_Bagaimana Luhan jika aku pergi? _

_Siapa yang akan menjaganya?_

Angin hilir mudik, membawa air hujan menampar-nampar pipi kananku. Air itu dingin, udara beku, tapi tubuhku rasanya panas. Angin dan hujan adalah saksi yang mengamati pergumulan hatiku yang akhirnya reda ketika aku teringat kata-kata Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Aku membencimu. Walaupun kau mati, aku akan tetap membencimu._

Tekadku menyala, niatku menguat. Aku akan pergi, aku ingin pergi. Aku tak ingin menambah penderitaannya lagi. Dengan hati yang retak-retak aku melesat turun. Kurasakan tubuhku membelah angin. Aku seperti kabut yang terbang di udara. Kubiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuhku turun hingga kutemukan ujung dari tujuanku itu. Tubuhku berdebam keras di aspal yang basah. Otakku terasa terkoyak. Ditengah kabut yang mengurung seluruh jiwaku, kurasakan seberkas cahaya, berpendar lembut dan mengangkat tubuhku entah kemana. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkan jiwaku yang ringan menjauh meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku melayang-layang, menembus angin, hingga kutemukan satu jalanan yang lurus dengan kabut disana-sini.

_Aku sudah mati kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenernya nggak pede mau posting FF ini, soalnya kayaknya ceritanya kependekan dan ngegantung. Mau dimasukin ke koleksi wansyut/? HunHan Love Story juga ngerasa nggak cocok dan takut di protes soalnya Chapter 3 di HunHan Love Story adalah Sad Story juga *galau* Kalo mau dilanjutin juga Sehunnya udah dead, hehe…aku bingung sendiri…Hahh…yasudahlah, ripiu aja buat yang bersedia meripiu epep gaje dan abal ini. Apakah FF ini butuh Luhan side? *nanya ama tembok***


End file.
